El Gran Premio
by KiKi-chan2468
Summary: Oneshot:: ¡Ven, pasa! ¡Y gana algo maravilloso! GaaIno.


**EL GRAN PREMIO**

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, no mío.**

_Ya es muy tarde. Shikamaru nunca hace esto… _pensó preocupada Ino, mientras arreglaba sus maletas en su cuarto en la mansión del Kazekage. Estaba segura que su amigo sabía que tenían que partir a Konoha la mañana siguiente, y debían dejar todo preparado para viajar.

Al parecer, tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Se encaminó al cuarto de su compañero para hablar con él, pero lo único que encontró fue una maleta encima de la cama y un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo.

—¡Perfecto!— Se dijo enojada._ ¿Y ahora qué haré? ¡Claro, Chouji!_

En el acto se dirigió al cuarto del Akimichi, pero sólo encontró otro cuarto vacío, aunque menos desordenado que el anterior.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿A dónde se largaron todos?— Se quejó, estresada. ¿Creían acaso que la iban a dejar sola con todo el trabajo? No, eso sí que no.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ino salió de la mansión y se fue derecho al centro mercante de la aldea. En las calles hacía frío, ya que era de noche. Era invierno en el desierto, una atmósfera helada pero deliciosa al tacto. Para su mala suerte, salió sin nada encima y solo llevaba su típico traje morado, o sea, tenía mucho frío.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo puede vivir esta gente con cambios climáticos tan radicales? Calor, frío, calor y frío otra vez...

Mientras se quejaba, Ino terminó llegando al centro. Había un festival y mucha gente. La temperatura se hizo más agradable, ya que cada puesto tenía una fogata para calentarse. Se veía mucha actividad, no alocada sino reconfortante, como si todos tuvieran pasando una buena noche con sus familias, amigos y compañeros.

Ino estaba observando los hermosos puestos a su alrededor, cuando de repente una figura captó su atención.

—¡Chouji!— Gritó alegre.

Al instante, su compañero volteó y se dirigió hacia ella— ¡Ino, viniste!

La kunoichi se alegró al encontrar a un amigo, pero se sorprendió al verlo acompañado de un marionetista "un poco" mujeriego.

—¿Kankuro-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Konnichiwa a ti también, Ino-san!— "Respondió" sarcásticamente el castaño.

—¡Upss! Gomennasai, ¡Konnichiwa, Kankuro-san!— Saludó alegremente la rubia— Bueno, si no les molesta, ¿Podrían decirme que hacen aquí?

—Sólo estamos disfrutando del festival…— Dijo Kankuro, mientras recargaba una mano sobre el hombro del Akimichi—… y de paso, aprovechamos para conocer chicas lindas, ¿verdad, Chouji-san?

—¡Cierto!— Contestó sonriente el corpulento shinobi.

_¡Uhm! Que Chouji ande con este tipo me preocupa... ¡Hey! ¡Esto no es lo que importa aquí!_

—¿Y… han visto a Shikamaru? Se supone que alistaríamos todo para mañana—. Preguntó. Los ninjas intercambiaron sonrisitas y miradas de complicidad antes de contestar.

—Bueno… — Empezó Kankuro— la última vez que vi a Shikamaru, él y Temari estaban yendo a practicar… técnicas nuevas.

—Sí, "técnicas"— Añadió Chouji.

Ino bufó molesta. De seguro, el "entrenamiento" de su amigo terminaría suspendiendo el viaje hasta nuevo aviso. Bueno, al menos Temari le contaría todo mañana—. Ya veo, en ese caso creo que…— comenzó a hablar, cuando de repente se vio sola, otra vez— ¡Par de mujeriegos!

Resignada, la Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos y observó a su alrededor. _Creo que podré disfrutar del festival, ya que no nos vamos mañana…_

Caminó por los coloridos y diversos puestos, cuando de pronto encontró un juego que llamó su atención.

—¡Pase, señorita! ¡Lance el aro hacia la botella y gane un premio!— La invitó el encargado del puesto. A Ino le pareció interesante el reto.

—Bueno, no pierdo nada —. Dijo antes de aventurarse. Le pagó al hombre y éste le dio cinco aros. Las botellas tenían papeles, donde decían los puntos que valían. Obviamente las más lejanas eran las de mayor puntuación.

La kunoichi se preparó para lanzar.

—¡Ahí va!— Gritó con confianza mientras tiraba el primer aro. Su cara cambió al ver que éste rebotaba con la boca de la botella y caía al suelo— Yo… — titubeó, pero rápidamente se compuso y fingió superioridad—. Ese era solo el calentamiento, ¡Ahora estoy lista!—. dijo antes de tirar el siguiente aro. Éste también cayó al suelo—. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...? ¡No importa, sólo compruebo el peso de los aros!— dijo ruborizada— ¡Aquí voy de nuevo! — gritó una vez más…

Y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Después de unos cinco juegos, Ino estaba completamente furiosa. Tanto, que la gente pensó que iba a exterminar a la aldea entera.

—¡¿Pero cómo puede ser tan difícil!— Gritó—. ¡Esto no tiene chiste! ¡Ni siquiera sentido! ¡Es tan... tan...!

—¿Estresante?

—¡SÍ!—. Dijo mientras se volteaba— Exactamen…— De pronto, no pudo terminar. Tras ella, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el ex-jinchuuriki de la Arena y actual Kazekage de Sunagakure: Sabaku No Gaara.

—Konnichiwa, Yamanaka-san.

—Eeh…—La pobre no pudo articular palabra alguna, hasta que fue consciente de con quién estaba hablando— ¡Konnichiwa, Kazekage-sama!— saludó de repente, con una reverencia "algo" exagerada.

—Veo que tiene problemas para atinar el aro en la botella— dijo el pelirrojo, con ese habitual tono serio y sin expresión que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Eh, ¡Sí!, ¡Así es!—Respondió Ino, nerviosa. El Kazekage no solía hablar con personas, sólo a sus hermanos, por lo que la situación le parecía extraña.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué le resulta tan complicado si las botellas están tan cerca?—Comento Gaara, mientras giraba hacia éstas.

—¡Es que yo quiero el premio mayor!— contestó renuente la Yamanaka.

—¡Ah!, ya veo—. Concluyó el varón, mirando a Ino fijamente, pensativo. _Esos ojos... arden con una gran determinación. Parece una mujer fuerte, segura, orgullosa y que sabe lo que quiere, aunque sólo sea un premio de feria… _La idea hizo sonreír por unos instantes, pero pronto una voz le obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—¿Kazekage-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz de Ino le recordó en dónde y con quién estaba. Y también le permitió percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

—Gaara.

—¿Uh?

—Dime Gaara, ese es mi nombre— Dijo un poco más serio.

—Bueno, lo haré con una condición— Dijo Ino.

Gaara se extraño— ¿Cuál?

—Que a mí me digas Ino—. Contestó ella, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

_Vaya, tengo que admitir que es encantadora..._

—Entendido, _Ino_— Asintió el pelirrojo.

—Muy bien... _Gaara_.

_Gaara... que agradable suena en su voz. _El chico empezó a sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos…

—Eh, ¿Gaara?— Le llamó otra vez Ino.

—¿Ah?

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Gaara volvió en sí otra vez—. Seguro. Lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si me permitirías sugerirte algo que te ayude— Se ofreció el ex-jinchuuriki.

Ino lo miró sorprendida._ ¿Ayudarme? ¿Hablará enserio?_

—Claro, sería un honor— dijo alegre.

—No seas modesta por favor— Replicó un poco enfadado pelirrojo— No me gustan los formalismos.

Inesperadamente, Ino comenzó a reír con fuerza. Aquello sorprendió al varón.

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?— replicó.

—No— La florista respiró hondo y se calmó antes de continuar— Es que no me refería a que fuera un honor para mí, sino para ti, por estar a punto de pasar tiempo conmigo— Terminó de hablar, haciendo un guiño pícaro.

De la nada, un rubor apareció en las mejillas del muchacho pelirrojo. Uno que Ino no pasó por alto.

—Bueno, sigue con tu sugerencia, por favor— Le incitó la rubia.

—Ehm, e-está bien— Gaara intentó conservar la poca compostura que le quedaba antes de continuar— Observa— le dijo a la rubia, tomando uno de los aros y arrojándolo hacia la botella que estaba más cerca de la del premio mayor, acertando con habilidad. Todos alrededor celebraron y aplaudieron ante el éxito de su Kage, quien regresó a su postura inexpresivo. El dueño del puesto se acercó a Gaara con un peluche grande, un osito, que debía ser el premio por la botella.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Kazekage-sama! — Le dijo el hombre, entregándole el oso.

—Gracias— Dijo educadamente el de la arena.

Ino lo miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que para él fuera tan fácil, y no para ella? se preguntó, enojada. Gaara se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a centrarse en ella. Dejó al oso sobre el estante del puesto y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

—Bien, ahora es tu turno, concéntrate — Habló. De inmediato, Ino se puso seria y escuchó con atención— Observa la botella. Imagina que es un tronco con un tiro al blanco y que tú tienes que acertar tu kunai al centro... — Le explicó el Kage, dándole un aro y cogiéndola de la muñeca, mientras se agachaba con ella. Por supuesto, Ino no era de piedra. El contacto de Gaara hizo que una corriente eléctrica entrara por su piel y le recorriera el cuerpo entero, lo que no dejaba a su mente trabajar. Por su parte, a Gaara también se le complicaba concentrarse en enseñarle a la kunoichi, pues sentía lo mismo, o tal vez más.

—Concéntrate... — Le murmuró cerca a su oído. Ino se estremeció. _¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si me lo dices así? _Se preguntó aturdida. Sacudió la cabeza intentando recapacitar, y se concentró en su objetivo.

De pronto, el varón dio la orden que tanto esperaba— ¡Ahora!— gritó, y en el acto Ino lanzó el aro hacia la botella más lejana. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista de éste y guardaron silencio absoluto. El aro empezaba a caer más y más, hasta que se detuvo.

Había entrado por el cuello de la botella.

—¡Sí!— Gritó Ino, eufórica— ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!— saltó emocionada, para luego arrojarse encima de Gaara y abrazarlo, haciendo que casi cayeran si no hubiera sido por el control del equilibrio de éste. El sonrojo en el varón fue tan evidente, que casi tenía el rostro del color de su cabello. Pero ver a Ino tan feliz, y mejor aún, que le diera un abrazo, realmente lo valían. Lamentablemente, pronto sintió que ella se alejaba de él, de seguro quería celebrar su triunfo—. ¿Y qué habré ganado? ¡Tal vez algo grande y muy novedoso! ¡Ah! ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Qué crees que sea, Gaara?

—No lo sé, pero lo sabremos— Le contestó.

El encargado fue por el gran premio. Los ojos de Ino brillaban con una emoción tan grande como ningunos otros. Poco a poco el encargando fue sacando algo muy grande. Era... era...

—¡Pero qué rayos significa esto!

El grito de Ino se pudo escuchar en toda Suna, y probablemente también hasta Konoha. Toda la gente estaba helada y miraba a Ino con terror. Hasta Gaara estaba seguro que no había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Claro, ninguno de ellos sabía que la pobre rubia estaba viviendo su propia historia de horror. El famoso gran premio ese, resultó ser un ENORME cerdito rosado.

—¿Por qué a mí?— preguntó la rubia, mientras se decaía y sentía que su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura.

Gaara al verla no pudo soportar su tristeza. No entendía exactamente cuál era el problema, pero no le gustaba verla así.

—Toma—Le dijo de pronto, alzando su osito hacia ella— Puedes quedártelo.

Ino observó sorprendida al varón por su gesto— Gaara, no puedo es tuyo, te lo ganaste, y…

—Por favor tómalo, en serio quiero que lo tengas — insistió él, con una verdadera sonrisa que la dejó impactada.

—Está bien, muchas gracias— le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Gaara sonrió al ver que ella aceptaba el gesto. Luego miró el cerdito rosado de la rubia y un impulso le obligó a hablar. —Si quieres puedes darme el cerdito. Me gustaría quedármelo para acordarme de todo esto... y de ti.

Ahora era Ino la que estaba roja.

—¡Claro que si, Gaara!— dijo, entregándole el muñeco.

Luego de coger el cerdito, el pelirrojo miró al oso que Ino cargaba y comenzó nostálgico.

—¿Sabes? De niño yo tenía un oso igual que ese.

—¿En serio?— los ojos de Ino brillaron de emoción— Pues entonces, ahora me gusta mucho más— finalizó, para luego abrazar el peluche, y sonreír dulcemente.

Continuaron caminando y disfrutando del festival los dos juntos y sus peluches.

Esa noche resultó mejor de lo que esperaba…


End file.
